Weapons
Dooty Launcher SFH2.png|Dooty Launcher F2000 Assault Rifle.png|F2000 M4A4.png|M4A4 Intervention Sniper Rifle.png|Intervention EX 41 Grenade Launcher.png|EX 41 RPG Rocket Launcer.png|RPG Screenshot 2016-06-10 at 10.01.58 AM.png|RPG, too Commando Rocket Launcer.png|Commando ARX 160 Assault Rifle.png|ARX 160 XM8 Assault Rifle.png|XM8 Barrett Sniper Rifle.png|Barrett Screenshot 2016-06-10 at 9.38.32 AM.png|Sheep Cannon Screenshot 2016-06-10 at 9.40.11 AM.png|Judgement Screenshot 2016-06-10 at 9.44.16 AM.png|Neosted Screenshot 2016-06-10 at 9.42.57 AM.png|DSR1 Screenshot 2016-06-10 at 9.41.43 AM.png|L118A Screenshot 2016-06-10 at 10.02.35 AM.png|Famas KSG 700 DPS.png|KSG Strike Force Heroes 2 has around 90 weapons spread over 12 categories, ranged from pistols and assault rifles to shotguns and sniper rifles. As in the first installment of the series, a soldier can only wield two weapons at a time, a primary and a secondary. Weapons can only be acquired by buying them from Shop, or by winning them from Slot Machine. Weapons from same category often feel slightly different due to slight stats randomization, and even two examplars of same weapon may differ in stats, like, one M4A4 could have better accuracy and damage, while another one can have better range and rate of fire. Plus, as you play, your soldiers level up, and higher level weapons become available (which are basically the same weapons with slightly better stats); this results in a cycle of weapons, where higher levels ones slowly replace low level ones. When you reach max level, the cycle slows down until all your equipment is at top levels, and even at that point it doesn't stop — there's always (well, almost always) a chance you'll find an even stronger weapon at some point, even if the difference wouldn't be as big as you might have hoped for. Weapons can be further enchanced with Attachments, giving more accuracy, more ammo per clip, elemental rounds or something else; however, only one attachment can be attached to a weapon at any time. Each soldier class has a pool of 2-3 main weapon types available, and this has a big effect on classes' roles on the field. The Engineer has Assault Rifles and SMGs; The Mercenary has Machine Guns, Rocket Launchers and Grenade Launchers; The General has Magnums and Shotguns; The Sniper has Sniper Rifles and SMGs; and The Juggernaut has Shotguns, Elementals and Grenade Launchers. Don't hesistate to try out a new weapon, it may work better than you could ever expect. Down there's a chart of all weapons available and their statistics, sorted by weapon type, as well as descriptions of weapon types. See here if something is unclear. Primary weapons Primaries are your main weapons and usually the main tool of dealing damage. That's pretty much it. Assault Rifles Assault Rifles are available for the Engineer class only. They are "jack-of-all-trades"-typed well-balanced weapons, each different AR being slightly biased towards a statistic. All in all, the weapon type is useful in most situations, provided a suitable AR variant is chosen. Assault Rifles have stable medium-high DPS on any range, however, they're outclassed in certain areas by weapons specialized in those areas, e.g. by Snipers at long range, and Machine Guns at close range. No Assault Rifles have any bonuses by default. SMGs SMGs (Sub-Machine Guns) are based on high fire rate and ammo capacity and are similar to Assault Rifles. When compared to ARs, SMGs are weaker and have a higher rate of fire. They are statistically inferior for the most part when compared to assault rifles, but they can still be effective. SMGs are available for the Engineer and Sniper classes. No SMGs have any bonuses by default. Magnums Dual Magnums are fast-firing, powerful pistols that are only usable by the General class, and suited for medium range. Each pistol has a 10-15% critical chance increase, making these very powerful with combination of General's naturally high critical hit chance stat. Magnums are focused on DPS, which is achieved through medium damage per hit and high rate of fire (higher than some Assault Rifles can provide!), and also critical hits. This is balanced by low ammo per clip, forcing the user to reload quite often. Snipers The trademark weapon of the Sniper class, most Sniper Rifles rely on dealing damage at long range. Most have good damage and great accuracy, while the rate of fire suffers somewhat with the bolt action weapons. Damage must be dealt quickly, before the enemy can fully launch a counterattack against the Sniper's frail armour. The weapon type excels in long range combat, as it deals extremely high damage over a short period of time. However, most have low magazine capacities and paired with the Sniper's mediocre ammunition reserve, you will probably have to wait for a while scavenging for ammo or switch to your secondary, so make every shot count! Shotguns Shotguns are short-ranged 'scatterguns' that deal high damage at close range. Several are automatic with low damage but high rates of fire, a few are semi-automatic with moderate damage and moderate rates of fire, and quite a few are pump-action and slow, while being powerhouses of damage, with decent range. These guns are mainly for use up close, but are an extremely efficient way of eliminating your enemies fast. These are available for the General and Juggernaut classes only. No Shotguns have any bonuses by default, besides the "I'll be back" caption on Judgement, which does nothing anyway. Machine Guns Machine Guns are exclusive to the Mercenary and probably his main weapon. They rely heavily on their ammo supply and have a good rate of fire, although some are relatively weak and inaccurate. However, this can be an advantage when it comes to close range and while running and jumping, as their low accuracy removes most of the need to aim. In a conclusion, they are good medium-close range weapons, that have lower DPS than Magnums, but much, much higher ammo pool (and sometimes much longer reloads), resulting in more kills per clip. No Machine Guns have any bonuses by default. Rocket Launchers These are only avaliable to the Mercenary. These are mostly single-shot weapons with somewhat limited ammo and very high damage. Due to huge explosion range, these are good for blowing up a group of enemies, while retaining efficiency against single targets. Grenade Launchers Exclusive to the Juggernaut and the Mercenary, Grenade Launchers are very different from each other. Their shared traits are explosiveness and limited range, so these are usually best used in a camper fashion, when you sit in a safe spot (e.g. behind a crate) and shoot anyone who comes near, enjoying their inability to fire back. Elementals These are all automatic "spraying" weapons that are avaliable exclusively to the Juggernaut. Although they can be quite effective, they are somewhat underpowered and have low range. As with most 'spraying' weapons, they can kill enemies relatively quickly at close range, and their elemental and lasting damage effects can come in handy, especially if you are using an Elemental with a damage modifier to combat the poor on-hit damage. An alternative use of these weapons is to hit an enemy once and then hide quickly, and let allies fight a penaltized enemy, or finish him off with a secondary weapon. Secondary weapons Secondaries are weapons that can be used by every class. The idea of the Secondary is that you carry the weapon along with your Primary, and use it to back up your Primary, usually when your ammunition runs out. Secondaries aren't as effective as Primaries on the whole, but you can finish an opponent off with them, or possibly take opponents down with only melee, for example the Katana can often kill enemies very efficiently at close range. There are Pistol, Melee and Throwing weapons in this category, with some Pistols being semi/fully automatic. Pistols These make a few weak shots and then have to be realoaded. Not very good for killing a full health enemy, but nice for finishing off enemies who are low on health, saving primary's ammo. There are pistols and machine-pistols available under this category. No pistols have any bonuses by default. Melees & Throwing These are mostly sharp knives and battle sticks, all with 2-5 ft range. A positive side is that they usually have very high DPS, and that swings don't need any ammo, so Melees are pretty useful when an enemy is very close and primary weapon can't do enough damage in time. Special weapons Specials, as obvious as it may sound, are a special category of weapons. This is where all other weapons are placed, including those that can't be acquired into inventory normally, like Hunter Missile (seen at Campaign level 15), killstreak turrets, and a few things that exist for technical purposes, like the instant kill area at the bottom of Convoy map. Out of all Special weapons, only Dooty Launcher and Sheep Cannon can be grabbed into inventory (via Slot Machine) normally, and they and Magic Wand and Ban Hammer can sometimes appear as random weapons in Fiesta mode. Only these 4 weapons and Reflection Beam are listed there, because these are the only ones whose stats don't contradict with their actual perfomance. Chart notes * Please note that only base stats of weapons are listed; because of randomization, weapon levels, weapon quality and random bonuses (like +30% Accuracy), an existing weapon is likely to be slightly different than a purely theoretical one, but it won't be changed completely and will stay close to the original to a certain degree. ** Due to that, you can use this table for comparison between theory and reality. If a weapon has significantly higher stats than ones listed, it's most likely worth buying. * "Accuracy & Recoil Rating" represents a value that is assumed to control both accuracy and recoil. The less this value is, the more accuracy and less recoil this weapon has. 0''' mean perfect accuracy and is mostly seen on melees; accuracy rating of '''3 is about 75-80% accuracy in-game and is seen on most accurate assault rifles and less accurate sniper rifles; 10 mean absolute crap accuracy and actually there's no weapons with this accuracy, the closest one is Jackhammer with 9.5 accuracy rating and about 25-35% accuracy in-game. * "Area of effect" (AoE) is associated with explosives and represents the range of explosion itself. Everyone who was not hit directly, but was within this range at the moment the projectile hit something, will receive %weapon damage% × %indirect hit multiplier% damage. This also applies to Elementals. 110 AoE (rocket launcher standart) is around 2-3 feets, and 60 (grenade launcher standart) is around 1 feet. Elementals won't even damage you if you aim under yourself while standing on a perfectly horizontal floor (180 degrees), though it will work properly in case there's an enemy or a corpse inside you, or in case of any other floors and walls. * It's unclear what does "Body break power" indicate. Additional weapon-related notes * On a (re)spawn, you'll always be holding your primary weapon, even if you held a secondary one when you died or when finished previous match. * All soldiers on the field are always spawned (and respawned as well) with full ammo for both weapons. In case you're out of ammo, it might be easier to die than to hunt for ammo packs. * When capturing a flag in CTF mode, you are restricted to your secondary weapon, and cannot switch to primary weapon. References